In a world that is becoming increasingly dependent on artificial intelligence (AI), there is an increasing need to manage large sets of data, often with statistical based methods, such as statistical models. When trying to model a new problem or class of problems, new data sets can be created which may best represent the problem, and the new data sets are sent through algorithms to learn patterns from the data, and create the model. Instead of creating new data sets, the model development process may be improved if one or more existing sets of data that closely represent the new problem attempting to be modeled can be used to develop the model.